vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baba Lysaga
Summary Baba Lysaga is a hag, a follower of Mother Night who acted as Strahd's midwife when he was an infant. After the deaths of his parents and his ascension to immortality, Baba Lysaga claimed Strahd as her child. When he was a baby, she implanted the touch of magic in Strahd, allowing him to become what he is today. However, she was banished from Barovia for her unhealthy attachment to the child. Though banished, she made use of her ties to the dark goddess to afflict Strahd's mother with disease and death. Afterwards she followed Strahd as closely as she could without coming into direct contact with the vampire- she feared rejection, and instead influenced him from shadow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly Low 7-B Name: Baba Lysaga, Hag of Mother Night Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly thousands of years old Classification: Immortal Hag Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1), Power Bestowal, Blessed, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Magic Detection, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Summoning, Smoke Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Statistics Reduction, Self-Perception Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Insect Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent gods), Extreme Resistance to Clairvoyance and Precognition Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Superior to adventurers capable of casting User blog:Mr. Bambu/D&D Calc: Freezing Sphere), possibly Small City level+ (Listed as a 16th level spellcaster, making her comparable to legendary dragons; however, she is listed as many challenge ratings lower, suggesting her strength has diminished in her old age) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be able to push 1.36 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly Small City Class+ Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly Small City level+ (Can endure attacks from those comparable to her) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless, the hag has constantly guarded and defended Strahd since his birth Range: Up to kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Monstrous Hut, Broom of Flight Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, as a creature with an intelligence score of 20, Baba Lysaga is only slightly less intelligent than the Elder Brains who maintain all intelligence of their extremely advanced species Weaknesses: Obsessed with Strahd and his protection Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the hag's typical attacks and techniques are documented here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Summoners Category:Smoke Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Animal Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons